eternal_sith_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Robyn Shaire
Robyn was born on Chrystophsis, where she spent some of her blissful childhood years living with her mother and father. Her family status as company owners gave them a relatively high social standing with a comfortable lifestyle, but it came with the drawback of xenophobic enemies. Robyn was ignorant to the many brewing conflicts surrounding her family until they came to a boil when she was nine. Hired slavers kidnapped her away from Chrystophsis, and had her sold as a slave. She was quickly “purchased” by a Hutt on Tatooine, and was made to work as a simple laborer, serving drinks. After a few weeks of “forced service”, the Zeltron girl found a savior in the face of a young Jedi Knight, Nalana Tirabek. She was freed, taken away from the awful Hutt, and ferried back home. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much of a “home” left to greet her, as her childhood house was revealed to be ransacked. The child’s first “display” of Sensitivity occurred right there in the house, almost knocking it to the ground in the chaotic blasts of unrestrained energy. The Knight witnessed the explosion, and after rescuing the grieving girl from the wreckage, brought her back to her home on Dantooine instead. Robyn was accepted into the Dantooine Jedi Alcove to be trained as a youngling, and Ms. Tirabek resolved to watch over the lost little girl as she grew. The two gradually adopted a mother-daughter relationship, and when the time was right for her to be promoted, Robyn was quickly chosen as her Padawan. She was a quick learner, and Nalana made her pride clear as they worked through Force moves. Padawan Shaire was coming along well in her training, and was looking forward to the day she could become a Knight herself, until one fateful mission to Korriban… It wasn’t her first ever encounter with a Dark Lord, but he was still a terrifying force to behold for a girl all alone. Master Tirabek had a single, urgent request: survive him. Robyn had braced herself for an exhausting battle, but the Dark Lord Dreadwar engaged her in more of a mental duel than a physical one. Easily, almost effortlessly, he shattered her faith in the Light Side of the Force and even made her question its existence in the short amount of time it took her Jedi Master to reach her. The “damage” was extensive, and despite her Master’s best efforts to sway her thinking back to the light Robyn couldn’t face her with certainty anymore. Her mind felt forcibly changed, and she could no longer easily call herself a “Jedi”. However, she didn’t feel like a “Sith” either. Dreadwar offered to instruct her in the ways of the “True” Force, and the confused Padawan shocked herself by accepting. She went with him, leaving her Master heartbroken, but thankfully unharmed, on Korriban. She felt unstable for a long time after that painful decision, and despite taking the label of a Sith Apprentice, she can’t force herself to feel “hate” for the woman that had rescued her from a life of slavery. Even now, as her dark powers grow, she wonders if she made the “right” choice.